Twisted
by emrivera23
Summary: A short faberry fic. Rachel is dragged out by Blaine and meets an intriguing woman.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I always let you drag me out tonight Blaine! I have work tomorrow!" Rachel Berry cried out at her friend.

"Because we need to get drunk tonight!" He smiled as they pushed their way into the line.

"Fine, but tomorrow we are doing what I want." She said tugging on his sleeve.

"Well yeah! You only visit me 3 times a year." Blaine smiled as he handed the doorman a twenty, who immediately let them in the night club.

The pair made their way to the busy bar and stood in a long line.

"Rach, We need to come here more often." Blaine said breaking out into a dance frenzy.

"I do agree, It's nicer than the clubs in Toronto." She said sipping her ginger-ale and vodka.

"Well yeah, Rach, this is New York. When are you moving back?" Blaine shouted.

"Soon, Finn has moved out, and I miss it here." She yelled back.

"We'll talk later!" Blaine shouted. "My song is on!"

Rachel laughed at Blaine dancing along to the current song. She laughed even harder when random guys kept throwing themselves at him.

A couple of drinks later it was last call.

"We need to be drunk." Blaine said in a serious tone.

"Let's go." Rachel said pulling Blaine to the bar. They stood in the line laughing and giggling at the people around them. Suddenly Blaine was pulled backwards.

"Oh my God! I love that shirt!" a blonde haired, blue eyed girl said.

"Great." Another dark haired girl said. Rachel smiled then put her attention back at the bar.

"Don't mind my friends." A tall blonde girl smiled.

"Huh?" Rachel said looking behind her and laughing at the two girls making out while Blaine danced behind them on a stage. "Oh."

"Sorry." she said again as the bartender handed Rachel her drinks. All six cocktails and 4 shots of tequila.

"No problem, Blaine is having fun, and I'm a little drunk!" Rachel giggled.

"Haha, Same actually." She smiled.

"Here!" Rachel said handing her one of 4 shot glasses.

"What is it?" She shouted, the music got louder.

"Tequila!" She smiled. Rachel stared at the blonde as she took the shot.

"Thanks, I'm Quinn!" She shouted as they walked past the drunk girls and Blaine dancing. "And my friends are Santana and Brittany."

"that's Blaine." She said pointing at Blaine who was definitely having a good time dancing with the two drunk girls.

"I'm Rachel. and drunk.." she giggled.

"Same." Quinn said swaying to the music.

Rachel watched as this girl swayed beautiful to the music. Her hair glimmered in the shining lights and her lips looked so soft and kissable. Before she knew it she was walking towards Quinn and asked her to dance.

"Dance with me?" She looked into her eyes.

"sure." Quinn said shyly.

They danced next to the speaker, the sound so loud that Rachel didn't know if it was her heart or just the music that was thumping loudly. Rachel could feel herself pull Quinn closer to her body, she felt her shudder as she ran her hand over her and across her shoulder.

She took a leap of faith and leaned in.

"I can't." Quinn breathed.

"why." Rachel asked moving a strand of Quinn's hair out of her face.

"I have a boyfriend." She whispered.

"Oh...shhhh..." Rachel said leaning forward.

"I have a-" she started to say when suddenly their lips collided.

Rachel ran her hand through Quinn's blonde hair as Quinn kept pulling away and pushing Rachel against the wall, kissing her harder.

The kiss broke when Santana shouted out Quinn's name.

"Quinn! We need to go!" She said as the other blonde, Brittany, puked on the floor.

"Shit...Sorry." Quinn breathed. "I have to go." She said as Santana pulled her away.

Rachel tried holding onto the Quinn's hand. They were pulled apart, leaving Rachel standing alone on the small stage. She stared into the crowded dance floor hoping to see Quinn again.

"Rach!" Blaine called out.

"Where are you?" She screamed back.

"Here!" he said jumping up and down. "This is Kurt!" He said pointing at a well dressed guy. "Were gonna go to his place with...his roommate David." Blaine said with a tiny bit of jealousy.

"sure.."

"wheres those girls?" he asked looking around.

"they left." She said reminded that this mysterious girl had left.

"oh..." Blaine started to say when all of a sudden the music stopped and the bouncers started hearding the people out.

Walking home Rachel thought about Quinn. and she thought about Quinn for the next 2 months. It was a sad weekend for Rachel. She might have found her forever, but she would never see her again.

**hey, this sucks i know but i needed to write this since it just happened to me. I went out with my friend and i met a girl and her 2 friends who kept making out, and my friend met another guy and they are cute together, much like klaine. Rachel is me, and Quinn is her...her name was Madison, and she was beautiful. I didn't kiss her, because I wanted to respect her relationship with her boyfriend. but we danced so close and when she left, she kissed my cheek and then neck. I was devastated. and I cant stop thinking about her.**

**Also,we were at a club called Twisted Elements, in Calgary AB, and yeah. Thats where the name came from.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so badly written. **

"So, Who was the short girl you were talking to?" Santana Lopez asked her friend.

"No Idea... Her name started with an R." The blonde said.

Quinn Fabray stood in the kitchen she shared with her two roommates and boyfriend. She went out the night before and her head was pounding and the coffee in her hand wasn't doing its trick.

"She was really pretty." Brittany smiled placing her arms around Santana.

"Who was pretty?" Quinn spun around.

"Hey Noah." She smiled at her boyfriend.

"hey babe, I realize its our anniversary week, but my boss is calling me and I need to head to Florida..." He said bringing Quinn in for a hug.

"Awh." She pouted.

"I know, but I promise to make it up to you. I swear." He said taking out a silver box.

"noah What's this?" She smiled opening the box. Inside was a silver heart necklace.

"Put it on babe." He smiled.

"I love it!" She said moving her hair to put the necklace on.

"Wow Puck, and I thought the necklace you bought me that Valentine's day was nice." Santana smirked.

"haha." Quinn said sarcastically.

"anyways, Gotta go. I'll call you when I land." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"See you babe." She smiled, taking another sip of her coffee.

The door slammed shut and Quinn was bombarded with questions.

"Wanna find her? Wanna go back tonight? Wanna facebook stalk her?" Santana casually spoke.

"Or we can get some breakfast and relax..." Quinn said blushing.

"Quinnie, she was really pretty...And i know Puck wouldn't mind..." Brittany smiled innocently.

"It would kill him..." Quinn said picking up a newspaper.

"Stop avoiding it Fabray. You're gay." Santana said before going into her and brittany's room.

"I liked her Quinn." Brittany said before following Santana.

Quinn sat with her coffee, not paying attention to her newspaper. The question of Quinn's sexualiy has always been... a question. Even when she was in jr. high and kissed her first boyfriend, it felt odd but not really. High school she spent without question, but then in college, one drunken night with Santana had brought the question again. But then out of the blue, Noah Puckerman had walked back into her life. They dated in high school then he moved with his father to Los Angeles and now three years strong.

The rest of the day Quinn found herself looking in the crowds for a short beautiful brunette. She sat alone in a starbucks when she saw a familiar face. She was surprised she remembered him at all.

"Blaine?" She said hoping he would turn around.

"Hey?... Quinn!" He said with a wide smile.

"how are you...since last night I mean..." She smiled. "Want to sit down?"

"Sure, I'm waiting for Rachel, she's at work." He smiled.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, the short brunette you were getting cozy with in the corner last night." He smiled and then winked. Quinn froze.

"right...Rachel..." She said smiling nervously.

"She should be here by now..." he said looking at his watch. Quinn looked down at hers.

"I should be going..." Quinn said gathering her belongings from the table. "I have to pick up some things for my roommates...hungover." She said standing up.

"okay?" Blaine looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Sorry, I'll see you around Blaine." She smiled and ran out the door. She turned the corner and ran straight into a random stranger spilling her coffee all over. She looked around, and saw Blaine knocking on the window. She took one look at the woman she ran into and ran as fast as she could. The woman she ran into was Rachel.

**Onward to part 3!**


End file.
